


To Dean Winchester | From a Busty Asian Beauty

by millihelenic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Busty Asian Beauties, Fuck the Canon, Gen, POV Character of Color, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millihelenic/pseuds/millihelenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is what I am to you—hah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dean Winchester | From a Busty Asian Beauty

so this is what I am to you  
sixty-nine pages of hotttt tttt adults only xxx  
& eight pages wrinkled jizz-stained two still sticky  
a fifth of whisky can’t kill your headache as fast as your  
Premium Membership can, you with your palms all sweaty  
fist pumping base tip _slap slap slap_  


bet you want me docile & submissive & on my knees  
worshipping your biiiiiii i i i g cock  
bet you want me riding you, hips on hips  
two thirds dragon, one third tiger

hah

look babe, if you want me to be a centerfold, then  
all right, I’ll crawl right into the center of you  
& fold that jackpot hand you got when the dealer saw  
your pink skin  
your creased lids  
your green eyes  
your sharp nose  
& that thing you can’t stop reminding me about:

your cock

as if the way you wanna drive it deeeeeeep in me, with  
my head pulled back, my black black hair  
wrapped tight around your wrist—

as if that’s what’ll make you a man

as if all those words you wanna whisper in my ear about  
how tight I am, how sexy I am, how _oh_  
your cock’s never felt so damn _good_ —

as if that’s what’ll make me a woman

hey sūnzi, let me clue you in  
on some ancient mystical wisdom  
that’s entirely foreign to you:

your cock  
ain’t what  
defines me.

this Busty Asian Beauty  
is more than just busty  
is more than just Asian  
is more than just beautiful.

this Busty Asian Beauty  
exists without you.

this Busty Asian Beauty  
ain’t a running gag  
but the one running a gag  
’round your lips  
& telling you

shut up  
and listen.

this is my story too.


End file.
